


Cadet Carisi

by Quicksilverbells



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cock Rings, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/pseuds/Quicksilverbells
Summary: So I saw a picture of Peter Scanavino in his early 20s and felt the need to write a pwp. See the tags for details. I don’t think Cadet is actually a rank in the NYPD, but it’s alliterative so it’s staying! I've also posted this on my tumblr, svumanhattan.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Original Female Character(s), Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 35





	Cadet Carisi

You smile to yourself at the familiar click of metal against metal, as you fasten the handcuffs around his wrists behind his back. “I’m pleased you remembered to bring them Cadet, you’re so good at following my orders.” “Thank you Ma'am,” Sonny replies eagerly, buzzing with anticipation, his lean form shifting slightly in the chair and his long legs parted, drawing attention to the obvious bulge in his uniform.

You lean over him slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt, softly running the pads of your fingers over his warm skin as it’s exposed to you. He shivers under your touch, his excitement palpable, but he remains still, letting you set the pace. Once the buttons are undone you push the fabric out of the way letting it bunch at his shoulders. You run your palms over the planes of his chest teasing his nipples to hardness making him gasp and squirm under your touch.

“Such a good boy, being so patient and so quiet for me,” you say with a teasing smile as you slide two fingers under your skirt and into your wetness with a soft moan. You run your fingers over his pink, pouting lips and watch as his tongue darts out to licks your juices off his lips. He moans eagerly at the taste of you, his hips bucking upwards as the bulge in the fabric continues to grow. “Well that can’t be comfortable,” you tease as you trace a finger over the fabric, the light touch making him groan your name desperately.

You kneel in front of him and slowly unzip his uniform, your eyes never leaving his bright blue ones as he lifts his hips obediently and you slide his clothes off him revealing his aching length. You run your finger down the underside of his cock until you meet the solid metal ring at the base, keeping him on edge for you.

His entire body jolts at the sound of you switching on the slim vibrator you’ve been concealing in your pocket. His eyes never leaving it as you trace the tip over his pert nipples, switching between the two randomly to keep up the intensity of the stimulation.

You gently tease it down his body and he can’t help but cry out as you trace the veins and ridges of his erection with the vibrator, whilst gently pressing soft kisses to his inner thighs.

You look up, eagerly watching the desperation on his face. “If I took the ring off, would you cum right now? All over my face like a naughty little boy?” You ask, not expecting him to answer, “I think I’d best leave it on then, hadn’t I, just in case,” you say as you put the vibrator down and use the tip of your tongue to taste the salty precum gathering at the tip of his straining cock.

You stand up and he looks at you pleadingly, his pupils blown wide with lust. You gently cup the side of his face with your hand and smile down at him, “I’m going to ride you now Cadet and if you’re a good boy and make me cum, I’ll reward you afterwards. Don’t hold back any more, I want to hear how much you like it.”

You lift your skirt revealing to him your lack of underwear before you climb into his lap. You reach down and guide the head of his length into your wetness making you both moan. You slide down until he fills you completely, leaning into him, pressing your lips to his kissing him desperately.

You pull back to breathe and he starts pleading with you instantly, “please, just move, ride me, I need it, please, I can’t…” You run your fingers through his hair with a smile calling him a good boy over and over as you ride him hard and fast knowing he’ll have to wait until you remove the ring to cum. 

Your pleasure builds quickly as you use his straining erection to reach your peak. All he can do is moan out please and your name breathlessly as your muscles clench round him pushing him closer to the edge but still leaving him without his release.

You climb off of him and stretch slightly, your muscles tinged with an enjoyable soreness after your exertions. He’s panting heavily, his dick twitching and glistening, an angry red compared to the soft pink flush over the rest of his skin.

“Good boy, now it’s you turn,” you say as you take off the cock ring and wrap your hand round him, jerking him a few times before he cums with a deep moan. The white liquid paints his skin and he shivers as you can’t resist running the tip of your tongue over his stomach to taste his salty release.

You undo the handcuffs but he remains still, boneless and sated from your attentions. You press your lips to his softly, affectionately, and he winds his long arms round your body, keeping you close to him. He nuzzles into your neck as you whisper words of praise into his ear, before coaxing him off the chair and into the bathroom to get cleaned up.


End file.
